


Moscow Holidays

by Multihappydayz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Christmas, Heats, Holidays, M/M, Moscow, Nesting, No Sex, Omega Verse, Omega Yuuri, Yuuri in heat, baths, language barriers, victor's apartment, wearing your boyfriends clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multihappydayz/pseuds/Multihappydayz
Summary: The words made Yuuri blush, but not much else. Well, the thought of giving into his heat was very very tempting, but Yuuri was an adult. He wanted to act like one.





	

Yuuri had been walking Moscow with Victor when he stumbled in some Holiday themed store. Four stories of toys, loud Christmas music, kids, and Victor nowhere in sight. The worst part was Yuri had been feeling odd since that morning, no, since the week began. And the hot lights, news crews, and fan's screaming weren't helping. 

It wasn't until he found himself falling to his knees in a carpeted aisle of decorations, that he discerned the symptoms as ones of a Heat. 

The last time he had a heat, Yuuri had been nervous and forgotten his pills. But that was two or three years ago. And in the comfort of a familiar setting. Russia was not familiar, and neither were the people around him. 

His hands flew to the nearest shelf to get himself to a standing position. Blowing out a hard puff of air, he tried ignoring the sudden feeling of pain in his gut and got his phone out. 

"Yuuri? I lost you in the crowd, I told you we should have held hands." Victor's voice pulled his cell. There were multiple voices around him, letting Yuuri know where he was. 

He took in a shaky breath, then did his best to trust his voice. "Victor..." It was a groan. "Get me out of here." 

"Yuuri?" Victor's voice was immediately shaken, he was running, "Are you alone somewhere? Tell me, where are you?" The phone in Yuuri's hand slipped to the floor, and his vision went spotty. 

Victor was still on the phone, his voice muffled. 

"Victor." He called once more, before going back to his knees, and passing out against a display of wrapping paper.

...

Wet. Why was he wet? And why did it feel good?

Blinking his eyes open, the younger male found himself in a bathtub. But it wasn't his hotel room's. Nor Victor's hotel room. Then he got worried and tried getting up. 

"Ah, sit." A hand on his shoulder pushed him down, and Yuuri looked to his side to see Victor. This wasn't good, his vision was blurry. 

"I can't see very well." He slurred back. 

"About your glasses, Yuri. They seem to be in need of repairs." Victor knelt to his knees, eye level. "But, right now, you can relax." 

If only that were possible. The longer Yuuri stayed awake and sitting upright, the more his stomach turned. The more his legs felt numb. The more his crotch felt on fire. 

"I can't relax. I don't know where I am, and i'm going into heat." Usually, talking about his dynamic at all was nerve racking, but the tight pain needed to be known. 

Victor stood, pointing to a chair in the corner of the bathroom with a stack of towels and clothes on top. "There's what you'll need when you're ready to get out. I purchased certain things you, as an omega, may be needing. Those will be under the sink. And I have pain relievers in the cabinet." He walked to the door and opened it, "If you need me, I'll be in the main room... welcome to my home, Yuuri Katsuki." The last words were said quieter as he left, leaving Yuuri in the tub to freak out.

Being in Victor's home, his apartment, meant a lot to Yuuri. He was meaning to ask about this place a few times, but their lives were busy. 

His glasses being broken doesn't startle him that much. He remembers them falling off at one point. Though, it would be good to see. 

He needed out of the tub, so he started crawling onto the bathrug. It wasn't majestic, but he made it out into the cold tile floor. Victor really overestimated Yuuri's will to dry, dress, and medicate himself. 

Not to mention that being out of the warm water, Yuuri could feel the slick begin to leak. That needed to be fixed.

Somehow, he got himself dried down, and dragged a hoodie over his head. Victor's hoodie. This small fact made him smile. He liked that the fabric was more of a short dress than anything. He played with the hem one more time before putting on the underwear and opening the doors under the sink. 

Yuuri wasn't really sure what Victor meant by 'certain things he'll need as an omega', but soon found out that it meant exactly what he said. Victor had bought pads omegas used during heat to help keep any natural lubrication from getting anywhere. There were ones Yuuri has used before, that stick inside his underwear, and ones for a bed, ones which he has never used. Mostly because Yuuri didn't usually help himself during these times. He took sleeping pills and slept it off.

Once Yuuri was dressed and he took two of whatever kind of Russian pills he found, he was at a brief moment of loss, not knowing what to do.

What he wanted was for everything to be normal, so he was going to try that.

He opened the door and walked to the lit up living room. Victor was on the couch, texting someone, he had changed as well, into loose joggers and a sweater. He looked up, "Oh! Yuuri! You don't have to stay up with me, you can go lay down in the room! Unless you need something, I can go out and buy-" 

"No." Yuuri stalked his way into the room and looked around a bit, "Lets just turn on the tv and watch something." Then, he took a seat on the far side of the couch, scrunching his legs up to his chin. Waiting.

Victor's face was blank a moment, almost worried. He had to process before blinking and setting his phone down. "It'll be in Russian.." He commented, almost hoping it would make Yuuri disinterested and go to bed. 

"I just want to watch tv and distract myself, yeah? I'll fall asleep soon, I just want it to be normal for a bit." He pulled his legs in tighter, wrapping his arms around them. There was a pulsing now, being so close to an alpha and smelling one, it was making Yuuri want to just vocalize. To call for Victor. But he held his voice back, keeping his omega instincts in check.

Finally, Victor gave in and leaned forward to grab the remote, flicking his television on. He picked a talk show, and set the remote between them. 

"But if you need anything... Anything that I can get for you that doesn't involve-" Victor was trying to pick his words carefully. It was obvious to both of them now that he was doing his best to be a polite host and not jump Yuuri. Not while he was in heat at least. 

"-A blanket, Victor. Maybe a pillow, too, in case I get tired." Yuuri was yawning already. He suspected the pill he took wasn't a pain reliever, and instead a sleep aid. He wasn't complaining. He could just treat this heat the same as all his others. Sleeping it away.

"I was going to let you sleep in the room, where you could..." It was sad how hard it was for Victor to word his sentence, "...Where you could tend to your heat." 

The words made Yuuri blush, but not much else. Well, the thought of giving into his heat was very very tempting, but Yuuri was an adult. He wanted to act like one. "This is fine. Just keep me company until I'm out. Your smell's nice." But acting like an adult wasn't easy when the last thing he said was bullshit. The whole house smelled nice, Yuuri could fall asleep just fine without Victor in the room. Hell, Yuuri could fall asleep easier without Victor in the room. But having the alpha scent so thick and right next to him was an instinct Yuuri didn't want to deny himself. 

The taller man nodded, then darted into the other room like a good gentleman, retrieving multiple blankets and pillows. Too many blankets and pillows. Wait, the perfect amount of blankets and pillows. Yuuri snatched the pile from Victor, and took in the scent. He wanted more covers, duvets, soft things. But for what? Why?

Victor was sat at the other end of the couch again, head turned to tv. But Yuuri swears he saw his eyes on him for a second. 

Yuuri took his time scenting each blanket, not aware he was doing it in the process. This took about ten minutes, and in this ten minutes, Victor had made the room more cozy. The lights were turned off, the tv and lamp illuminating the room dimly, and the smell of a burning candle somewhere in the kitchen. Yuuri knows the candle was to try and help the whole pheromones, scent, omega thing from getting out of hand. And it pleased him the man was doing his best.

The pang in his abdomen intensified slowly, but diligently, making the omega torn from wanting to secret rub himself beneath the covers, and cry in pain. But neither were happening. Well, Yuuri was not aware that his voice would let out every few seconds. A grunt, or breathy sigh, and the occasional whimper. But he couldn't help it. Victor had to know this.

A few more minutes passed and Victor began channel surfing, his eyes still flicking over to the omega ever so frequently.

Yuuri was paying less attention to the alpha and more attention to the blankets, shuffling them in place around him. And when the couch wasn't offering enough room, Yuuri threw the bulk of soft things to the floor and followed them. Rearranging the fabrics in a sloppy, but warm and comfortable, circle. But there wasn't enough, he was going to ask for more when he saw Victor walking back in the room with a laundry basket of items. When did he leave?

"Here." He set the basket down on the floor and took his post back on the couch, crossing his legs and resting his head on his fingers as he 'watched' television. 

Yuuri watched Victor coyly as he took the things from the basket, pulling out bed sheets. _"this will go nicely beside the body pillow"_   Yuuri thought. He poured the contents of the basket into the middle of the pile and gasped loudly. Victor tried not to look or even show a smirk at this.

Victor had stashed his clothing into the mess of things. There were clean clothes, some shirts, a polo, a jacket. And then the things Yuuri wanted to bury his nose in. Dirty clothes, a towel, underwear. This was not appropriate, but Yuuri was not ever going to complain about this. He added everything into the pile and happily buried himself underneath it all. 

Purring. Loudly, content and horny at the same time. Victor hid his face behind a hand at this, absolutely eating it all up. He would forget about his erection any day just to see Yuuri Katsuki purr. 

Yuuri felt himself start drifting in and out of sleep immediately. That is, until he realized. 

A nest. A NEST. He built a nest. _"I am in heat and I built a nest in Victor's living room floor."_ Yuuri bolted to a sitting position at this thought. Horrified. This was taboo, something an omega never did in front of anyone. Not even a mate unless they had a family, which, no, there were no offspring here. This was bad. 

Was it? Yes. Right?

"Yuuri?" A concerned voice. He could smell the omega's turmoil. 

Yuuri whined in response, digging himself further into this abomination he made. 

"Yuuri..." Victor drew out the name, "It's a beautiful nest."

Oh, being praised felt amazing. Yuuri whined again, stretching his limbs out. "You're not supposed to see it." His words were muffled from beneath the pile.

Victor let out a rumble of his own, deep in his chest. Telling Yuuri to listen closely. "It looks very comfortable, well built, and warm." 

Yuuri was being praised again. And he loved every second of it, wanting more praise from the alpha. Because his nest _was_ very comfortable and it _was_ warm. He chirped in response. 

The alpha moved closer, sitting on the couch right over the nest. "Is there a lot of space in the nest?" 

Yuuri peeked an eye out and was shocked at the stunning beauty of Victor before him, "Mmmhm."

"Enough space for me?" Victor was crawling inside the nest before Yuuri could answer. Which was something no alpha should do unless they want a death wish. The act caused Yuuri instant anxiety and a litter of worries, _"What if he messes up the nest?" "What if he doesn't like it after all?" "I don't want him here." "I want him here." "He'll turn the nest into a love nest." "This is my safe space."_ But Yuuri swallowed his omega instincts back, he was an adult. And he could think freely... mostly. He scooted to the edge of the nest, away from Victor and hissed.

Victor hissed back. But not threatening. He was playing. Which made Yuuri confused. Victor searched for Yuuri under the blankets, and met him in the middle, holding it up just over their heads just enough to see the omega. Yuuri was breathing hard, his heat was full blown and Victor could smell how well Yuuri was keeping it under control. It made the alpha rumble again. 

Yuuri purred back this time. Maybe having Victor in the nest wasn't too bad. Who needs society telling him who he can and can't bring to a nest. 

"I really am tired." Yuuri said. And he was, he didn't want his heat taking over right now. He had control and he felt like sleeping. 

"I know. I figured. That's why I was hoping you'd make this." Victor gestured around them. His eyes were wide and Yuuri could feel the warmth the two of them were building up between them. 

Yuuri scooted closer, curling himself into the taller man. "You are evil." 

Victor wrapped his arms around him, "You smell like sex." He held the blushing omega tighter, "Sorry, I won't tease."

There was a few moments of getting comfortable on Yuuri's part. Being erection to erection to an alpha during a heat in a movie meant there'd be mating, but this was real life. People had choices in real life, and Yuuri chose to ignore it as best he could. He wanted to sleep in the alphas arms tonight. He really did. 

"I smell your slick." Victor whispered, just when they were comfortable. Yuuri whined loudly, because he knew. He had so much slick that the pad failed miserably and his thighs were coated. He wouldn't be surprised if it leaked all the way through. 

"Victor!" He hit him with a hand, "Do you want to sleep here with me or not!?"

The Russian tightened his arms again around him, hugging him close. "Sorry, sorry. I'm very honored to be in your nest, and I'll let you sleep in peace." This time his promise was more believable. And Yuuri calmed again, stilling. 

There were a few moments before sleep of Victor's hand on Yuuri's back. Rubbing slowly up and down. There breathing syncing up, steady and deep. Yuuri's hands bunching up and releasing the fabric of Victor's sweater over and over again, kneading it. And Victor's lips just resting on the omega's temple. Then, they slept.

 

**Author's Note:**

> somehow made a non-smut heat fic. mostly because yuuri's a badass that can control himself. and victor's knows boundaries... mostly. also, if you want to recommend something yoi then by all means, when i get inspired i may just write about it!


End file.
